Waiting
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: "I'll wait for you at our usual place at 9. If you don't show up, then I know what you choose." Kurama/Kagome oneshot


Disclaimer: Welllll I really don't own anything

* * *

"I really need to know what you are choosing Kurama. I can't wait for you forever. You need to make up your mind, it's either you want me to still be in your life, or you don't. I need to know if you will keep fighting to be with me, even our parents do not approve of what we have. I need you to make up your mind Kurama, because I really can't handle what we have right now. We are going nowhere Kurama. There doesn't seem to be a future for us if our relationship continued this way. I have a job opening waiting for me and I need to know if there is still a reason for me to stay in this city. I'll wait for you at our usual place at 9. If you don't show up, then I know what you choose. And don't worry, if you choose to not be with me anymore, I won't bother you, because I leave the city at 11. So please, if you still want to have me in your life, come and meet me."

Kurama listened to the voice mail again, looking around the park. It was 30 minutes before they were suppose to meet. Kurama wanted to get there way before Kagome, to show her how much he truly wanted to have her by his side. How he still had not given up on what they had. He looked up at the sky, and just stared at the stars, thinking of how to make Kagome see that he still loved her, even if his mother did not approve of their relationship. He still wanted her even if he had to oppose his mother.

Kurama looked around the park, trying to see if Kagome was coming around. After scanning the park, he still couldn't see her near. He looked at his phone to see the time, and it was only 5 more minutes until 9. He tried calling her several times already, but he was not able to connect with her. He decided to sit down at a bench and continue to wait until she could make it.

Kurama stared at his phone as it blinked 10:30 pm. No matter how much he called Kagome, he was not able to connect with her. He decided to wait for her past their meeting time, hoping that she was just late. But it was almost the time she was suppose to leave the city, and he just can't sit down waiting for her anymore.

He stood up from the bench and walked towards his car. If Kagome was not coming to their meeting time, he had to see what has happened. He got in his car and starter to drive towards Kagome's apartment, still trying to get in contact with her.

By the time he made it to Kagome's apartment, it was around 10:45 and he ran up to her apartment. All of the lights were off, and no one opened the door when he kept ringing the doorbell. He started to pound on the door, calling out Kagome's name. He heard a door open, and turned look at the girl who was at the door.

It was Kagome's neighbor who came out and looked at him curiously. "Kurama? What are you doing? Didn't you know that Kagome already moved out in the morning?" Kurama stopped pounding on the door, and his arm slowly went down from the door.

"She already left? What? Why? She said she would leave at 11!" He shouted desperately.

"I don't know Kurama. She came at around 10:30 in the morning with tears flowing down her face. She said goodbye to me and then she left."

Kurama leaned on the door and slowly slid down. He tried calling her again, but he was still not able to connect with her. He closed his phone and there was no expression showing on his face. All he whispered was "9 in the morning…"

* * *

Kagome looked at her watch, tears starting to fall down her face. She looked around the park again, but there was no familiar redhead heading her way. All she saw were people with their dogs out jogging, and children running around the park. She looked at her watch again, convincing herself that maybe he was just a bit late, so she wiped her tears and sat down at a bench, still waiting for him to show up even after it passed 9.

After almost another hour of waiting, Kagome finally got her answer. Kurama couldn't fight for her. He didn't choose her. He didn't love her enough to fight for their love. Kagome stood up from the bench, straitened her shoulders, wiped her tears away, and decided to continue with her life.

* * *

I really am having trouble writing for my other story, so i decided to try writing another thing to maybe inspire to continue writing it. Well i hope you guys like it and tell me what you thought of my story


End file.
